1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system, a game device, a game device control method, and an information storage medium. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique clearing a game event through collaboration between players of two game devices connected to each other for communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to some game software for portable game devices and so on, two game devices are connected for communication to each other via a cable and so on so that players of the devices can enjoy a match game. With such game software, two people can enjoy a game together. This makes the game devices more attractive.
In match games, generally, two players fight against each other. However, should two players be able to enjoy games together toward the same goal, communication would be encouraged between them. This makes such communication game devices more attractive in a way different from a conventional manner.
The present invention has been conceived in the above situation, and aims to provide a game system, a game device, a game device control method, and an information storage medium, allowing two players to enjoy a game toward the same goal.
In order to achieve the above object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game system having a first game device and a second game device, the both devices being capable of communicating to each other. In this game system, the second game device has operation signal transmission means for transmitting an operation signal from the second game device to the first game device, and the first game device comprises game screen image displaying means for displaying a game screen image representing a predetermined cooperation requiring game event; own device operation signal receiving means for receiving an operation signal from the first game device; other device operation signal receiving means for receiving an operation signal from the second game device; and event clearing means for clearing the cooperation requiring game event when the operation signal received from the first game device and the operation signal received from the second game device correspond to a predetermined collaboration operation.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided, a game device, comprising game screen image displaying means for displaying a game screen image representing a predetermined cooperation requiring game event; own device operation signal receiving means for receiving an operation signal from its own game device; other device operation signal receiving means for receiving an operation signal from other game device connected to the own game device; and event clearing means for clearing the cooperation requiring game event when the operation signal received from the own game device and the operation signal received from the other game device correspond to a predetermined collaboration operation.
According to a still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game device control method, comprising a game screen image displaying step of displaying a game screen image representing a predetermined cooperation requiring game event; an own device operation signal receiving step of receiving an operation signal from its own game device; an other device operation signal receiving step of receiving an operation signal from other game device connected to the own game device; and an event clearing step of clearing the cooperation requiring game event when the operation signal received from the own game device and the operation signal received from the other game device correspond to a predetermined collaboration operation.
A yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information storing medium storing a program for having a computer to execute a game screen image displaying step of displaying a game screen image representing a predetermined cooperation requiring game event; an own device operation signal receiving step of receiving an operation signal from its own game device; an other device operation signal receiving step of receiving an operation signal from other game device connected to the own game device; and an event clearing step of clearing the cooperation requiring game event when the operation signal received from the own game device and the operation signal received from the other game device correspond to a predetermined collaboration operation.
According to the present invention, two game devices communicate to each other so that an operation signal is transmitted from one to the other. Upon receipt of an operation signal, the game device clears a cooperation requiring game event when its own operation signal and the received operation signal correspond to a predetermined collaboration operation. With this arrangement, two players can enjoy a game together toward a common goal, which can make the game devices more attractive. Here, a predetermined collaboration operation is an operation attempted cooperatively by two players to clear a cooperation requiring game event. A collaboration operation may include declaration of cooperative willing, operation toward each player character to clear a cooperation requiring game event, and so on.